


You are my other half

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Maybe they are not soulmates just like in a romantic book, but their relationship is indeed special.





	You are my other half

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Soulmates.

Akaashi had been hearing rumors about him and Bokuto-san most likely being soulmates. When he heard it for the first time, he almost spat his drink out of his mouth. The whole thing sounded so irrational. Yes, they had a close relationship and he could handle Bokuto-san’s mood swings, but he had no idea where that idea came from.

Akaashi walked out of the coach’s office, running his fingers through his hair. Their team would have an important match in two weeks and the coach wanted to talk with him – as the next possible captain of the team – about their strategy. 

That’s true, Bokuto-san was a great captain – motivating, helpful and would sacrifice everything for the team – but he was not very good at dealing with financing problems or finding out strategies. So, it was Akaashi’s duty from the day he became a regular in the team and Bokuto had never felt jealousy. He had never thought that Akaashi was trying to push him out of the position, not at all. He always said that Akaashi being so responsible was really helpful and he usually praised him for it – and Akaashi would have lied if he had said he was not happy because of that.

”Akaashi!” Akaashi jumped a little when the cheerful voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to his left and saw Bokuto-san, leaning against the wall with a can of hot chocolate in his hand.

”Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?” Akaashi asked, turning to Bokuto with his whole body. The other stepped to him and put the can in his hand.

”Whenever you have a conversation with the coach, you always come out worn out, Akaashi,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly. Akaashi blinked twice. He never would have thought that anyone would notice that.

”Thanks,” Akaashi mumbled, looking aside.

”Just because you have limited facial expression that does not mean I can not read in you, Akaashi,” Bokuto said on that cocky voice that made Akaashi run up the wall.

”You are just as polite as ever, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, walking forward. Suddenly, he felt as a scarf was being wrapped around his neck.

”You should pay more attention to yourself, Akaashi!” Bokuto said strictly – that was the first time Akaashi heard him speaking like that. ”You can easily catch colds because of how small your body is.” Akaashi felt his eyebrow twitch. ”You are an important member and we can not lose you.”

”How long have you paid so much attention to me, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked quite irritated. He did not like being examined that closely.

”Hmmm…” Bokuto muttered, touching his chin. ”Maybe since you became the part of the team,” he said with a huge grin on his face. ”You have always paid attention to me and each and every thing I have done! That thing works both ways!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but felt as a smile tugged to his lips. Maybe they were not soulmates in a romantically, however there was a big chance of them being that in a platonic way.


End file.
